


Cheese in Aspic is Nobody's Friend

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: For the prompt: Frank/Mikey. Frank thinks Halloween is the best holiday, Mikey thinks it's Christmas. How do they try to persuade each other their holiday is best
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 6 Degrees of Pete Wentz - December 2019





	Cheese in Aspic is Nobody's Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



"It's Nightmare _before_ Christmas. That means halloween is the better holiday." Frank is gesticulating very expansively. Mikey is slightly concerned that he's going to knock over the coffee. 

"That's not how it works."

"Is so."

"Not."

"So." Frank crosses his arms and nods, like it's a done deal. 

Mikey rolls his eyes and rescues his mug before Frank can start flailing again.

"Halloween is cool, like, when you're a kid and you get all the, like, candy and dressing up like Han Solo, and it doesn't suck when you're a teen and there are all the costumes with less fabric than you see on the beach, but it's fucking shit when you're the one stuck giving out candy and hoping your house doesn't get TP'd."

"Mikey, we live in a fucking apartment. The only kid who could TP us is Spiderman."

Mikey shrugs. "He's local."

"Do we need to go over what's real in comics and what's real in reality again?"

Mikey huffs. "You still haven't explained what's so fucking excellent about Halloween when you're an adult."

"It's _My birthday_."

"That's nothing to do with the Holiday. I don't get presents on your birthday." That would be cool, though, like when he used to get presents on Gee's birthday.

"We have a _party_." Frank is enunciating really slowly, like Mikey's stupid. 

"We have parties at Christmas time. Hundreds of them. You complained for most of December last year about how there were too many."

"They were obligation fucking parties, MIkey. Not the fucking same at all. My mom's never guilted me about ditching a family Halloween party for one with you guys."

Mikey shrugs again "We're family now, though."

Frank smiles at him, soft and sweet, before he screws his face up and tries to glare. "Stop fucking being cute and romantic to win an argument Mikey Way. Only people who're losing feel the need to cheat."

"I am _not_." He isn't. Neither wrong nor cheating. Halloween is cool, sure, but Christmas. Christmas is fucking _special_ , and also they'll definitely end up getting _so much_ food from the moms to bring home. They're not going to have to cook for weeks. "You're the one that keeps saying that left over beer, pretzels, candy and cold pizza aren't the foundations of a healthy diet. At Christmas we get fucking _vegetables_."

"And your Mom's special 7-up cheese aspic. That's not fucking left overs, that's chemical warfare."

Mikey shrugs one shoulder, conceding the point. Nothing edible should be that green and, really, what was the fucking obsession with suspending things in fucking Jello. "One terrifying side-dish doesn't derail the whole fucking holiday."

"What about Frosty, the mayonnaise slaw man salad?" Frank asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Mikey gives an involuntary full body shudder and feels goosebumps raising on his skin. The year his mom found that mid-century recipe book in the thrift store had been kind to no one. "Mmmh." He says, pensively. 

"See. You'd been suppressing that. You've never had to suppress anything from Halloween." Frankie stands with his hip cocked out to one side and gestures like he's Peter fucking Pan or some shit. 

Mikey thinks for a moment. "Gerard and Bert. The _rabbit costume_."

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Frank puts his hands up, like he's trying to hide from the image in his head. "Okay, okay, you fucking win.Just.... Uhhhhhg. Poor Mr. Whiskers."

Mikey snorts out a laugh. He's had _so much_ practice forgetting about Gee's less... salubrious moments that he's not even really affected by them at all any more. 

"Merry fucking Christmas, Frankie. It's going to be fucking epic."


End file.
